


Xena and Gabrielle

by hemelwijs



Series: Xena and Gabrielle [1]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hemelwijs/pseuds/hemelwijs
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle experience a multitude of sexual situations. Some good, some bad, but all for your enjoyment
Series: Xena and Gabrielle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078694
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all. I decided to post this story at this site as well so that more people can enjoy it. Feel free to let me know what your thoughts are about it, and if you can't wait for more, there is a link on my profile that leads to the site that has lots more to read.
> 
> Cheers.

'I still don't see why we have to help them.' Gabrielle said 'It's not like we need the money and this town is miles out of our route'

'Since when do you complain about our route?' asked Xena 'But to answer your question, this town is peaceful, the surroundings nice, and if solving this gives us a chance to relax here, I'm willing to do this.'

'Right but I still think this is far to easy for us.'

'Perhaps, but consider this a small price to pay for a nice vacation'

'With you? Not a chance, there's bound to happen something wherever you go' Gabrielle said with mock amusement.

'Oh laugh it of blondie but we can use the time off so either you go back and pay for the inn or help me solve this'

'Fine, fine let's just get this over with. Though your right about the vacation I just loved the sight of those beaches.'

'See I told you we needed this' Xena said as the two walked into the forest.

After a few hours, they came upon a small clearing where they rested and refilled their waterskins.

'Have you noticed how quiet this forest is?' Gabrielle asked her friend.

'Yes and I don't like it, it's almost to quiet.'

As if on cue several men dressed in light green clothing appeared out of nowhere to surround them.

Xena and Gabrielle rushed to their weapons but one of the men raised a small wand and said a few strange words.

And the two heroes froze in mid-action.

'What the' Xena thought. Her body was completely unresponsive yet she retained all feeling in it and was forced to watch helplessly as several men moved towards Gabrielle and tied her hands and feet with some rope so she was unable to move should the strange spell wore off.

Next was Xena and the proud warrior was quickly bound by her hand and feet though they used leather straps for her restraints rather than a rope.

And before any of the two could fully comprehend what was happening they were secured and being dragged off towards a cave entrance a few yards away from the clearing.

\--------------------------------------------------

Still, under the effect of the strange spell, our heroes were taken into a chamber richly furnished with carpets pillows and a table to eat of.

Hanging from the ceiling where several sets of chains, the same sort were spread out across the floor giving the room a look of a decorated dungeon.

Gabrielle watched in helpless horror as her friend was being placed under two sets of chains hanging from the ceiling and as her hands where being cuffed to iron shackles, she wondered if she would receive a similar treatment.

Next Xenas feet were shackled to similar chains on the ground, and with that done one of the men moved to a handle on the wall and started cranking it. Slowly Xenas hands where being pulled up and outward and the leeway in her feet chains were getting lesser and lesser until it pulled her feet firmly to the ground giving her a spread-eagle like pose.

As she feared Gabrielle was subjected to similar treatment and soon the two were secured, facing each other in a mirrored spread-eagle position.

And with that done came the release of the strange spell.

Xena was the first who noticed that the spell was over and she let off a staccato of insults and curses that normally never would have left her mouth in her friend's presence.

When she realized that she could use her body normally again Gabrielle to started to shout and yell at the men drawing strange looks from Xena.

'What? you think that all those years with you haven't thought me any of your words or insults?'

Before she could react however a soft but powerful voice spoke from behind her.

'These are strong-willed victims, our Mistress will be pleased when we break them. Mark them.'

Two men walked up towards each of their bound victims and quickly stripped them of all their clothes leaving them naked and vulnerable to whatever the men would do to them.

One of the men picked up a bowl of red ink and a sharp needle and nodded to his companion, who held Gabrielle's head in a firm grasp.

Xena was enraged as she saw her friend being tattooed with some strange looking symbols.

Starting at her left temple the man moved slowly in a clockwise manner around her head all the while placing the mysterious markings. After what seemed like an eternity the man was done and a small circular tattoo surrounded her head over her forehead, past her temples across the back of her head and then back the other side towards her forehead.

Then another man came over and the two assistants held her hips, the third men then walked back towards the table and picked up a new bowl of ink and a new needle.

The next set of runes was started one inch above her pussy then circled to her right down towards her inner legs, between them, up over her ass, circled to the other side over her ass-crack and wend the same way down on the other side to meet up back above her pussy completing the marking and thus the strange ritual.

This was done with Xena as well and after a few hours, the two women were adorned with strange-looking tattoos around their head and nether region.

'Wonderfull' came the calm voice from behind Xena. 'Now let's test them shall we?'

Without further warning, Xena and Gabrielle's mouth were stuffed with a piece of cloth drenched in some strange fluid, and a small rope was tied around their mouth to ensure that it stayed in.

The faceless voice then walked into their view revealing a man in his mid 50's dressed in similar clothes as the rest but with more details. Everything about him screamed "high priest" to the two bound ladies, and indeed did the man revealed two short wands of the same making as the one they saw outside.

The man shot a small bolt of blue energy towards Xena and Gabrielle. They tried to get away or evade the bolt, but the chains held them in place and the bolts hit them full in their chest. After a few seconds, Gabrielle saw how the markings on Xena's body turned from red to blue and then slowly started to fade when she looked down to her crotch she saw that the same was happening to her and after a few moments their tattoos were gone.

'You may begin.' the old man said to one of his subordinates who dutifully moved towards Xena.

Xena gave a muffled cry as the man slowly and lightly began to stroke her body starting at the top of her back and, using only his finger tops, slowly moved up and down her entire body, down her back and then to the front of her belly just above where the tattoo used to be, and up across her trained stomach.

When he reached the underside of her breasts the man moved towards her arms trailing around her breasts only slightly touching the sides.

During this Xena thrashed wildly in her chains, but it was to no avail as the iron chains were too strong and all she accomplished was some shaking motions of her body that only aided the man caressing her body.

After a few minutes of this, the man moved his attention to her breasts and when he started to slowly cup and knead her sensitive breasts Xena couldn't suppress a cry of pleasure. To her shock, Xena realised that her entire body was shivering with lust and desire of what the man was doing to her.

'I see the potion is starting to work.' said the priest 'It will make sure that you thoroughly experience and enjoy what we're doing to you. It raises your sensitivity to higher levels than normal.'

As if on cue her body began to shiver and she felt her muscles tighten in the throws of an approaching orgasm.

'Coming from this alone? You must be extremely sensitive, but...no, not yet.' and on a signal from the priest, the man stopped caressing Xena's body and stepped away.

Like an electric current turned off, Xena's entire body, which was tightened in the throes of passion, suddenly relaxed and unable to support her, her legs gave way and she hangs panting heavily into her chains.

After a few moments she let out a cry of frustration as she was never denied an orgasm, in fact, she was never denied anything.

'Now for the other one.' The old man said. 'Give her some rest before we continue'

Gabrielle watched how the man molested her friend and to her surprise found that she was becoming aroused by the scene before her. However, when a man started to give her the same attention she nonetheless started to struggle and tried to move away from his touch.

'It's no use girl.' The priest said 'You might as well give in and try to enjoy what we do to you'

Gabrielle was no stranger to sex, in one of the many days or even weeks that she travelled without Xena she sometimes explored the mysterious side of sex, both with men and woman, and as such, knew full well what was happening to her and her friend. The fact that they stopped shortly before Xena could climax was also something she noticed with curiosity, for why would they deny someone that wonderful feeling.

However all thought about Xena was erased as the man started to move his hands over her body in a similar way as they did with Xena, and by the time he started to touch her breasts, she was panting and sweating heavily as she was far less experienced in handling this then her friend.

By now Xena had recovered enough to stand and watched as the man tormented her friend with his hands and soon she recognized the telltale signs that Gabrielle to would climax. She saw how the man moved his hands from Gabrielle's breasts to her nipples and slowly started to pinch and twist them, drawing cries of pain and pleasure from her gagged mouth.

Gabrielle slowly started to cry as tears started to well in her eyes. Her limited experience with love and sex could never prepare her for what the man was doing to her, and just when Gabrielle thought they couldn't do anything more to increase her arousal, the man moved one of his hands away from her breast and down her stomach towards her pussy.

She yelped in shock as the man entered a finger in her slit and slowly started to move it in and out.

This added sensation almost pushed her over the brink and she started to spasm in attempts to stop what was obviously happening to her.

But it was useless, and after a few strokes the hand that was invading her pussy moved out and started to massage her clit, which was firm and erect after everything that happened, this was too much for the blonde to handle and her body tightened and arched in what would be her most powerful orgasm to date.

'Would be.' For just when she was reaching her climax, Xena saw the priest make a gesture and the man stopped and took a step back. Gabrielle cried in shock as the man stopped and her body suddenly fell limp, leaving her dangling in the chains in a similar way as Xena did.

After a few seconds, Xena heard her friend cry, overwhelmed by what happened to her.

'Did you enjoy the show?' The priest asked. 'I hope so because this will continue until you are begging for us to make you cum. Now shall we do to you what we just did to your friend?'

He motioned the man behind Xena to continue his fondling of her body. The man started with her breasts this time carefully cupping and kneading them as he did before, after a few moments he moved to her nipples which were now stiff and large, a result of the potion and the undergoing of her molestation when he pinched them Xena let out a cry of pleasure that drew Gabrielle from her stupor.

When she looked up she saw the man carefully, almost lovingly, pinch and twist Xena's nipples after a few moments the man moved his hands down towards Xena's pussy and Gabrielle watched as he put two fingers of one hand in her slit and pinched her clit with the other.

Xena's body was covered with a small layer of sweat and since her body was still sensitive from the earlier treatment she was already feeling an orgasm approaching.

The man then started to slowly move his fingers around in her pussy, and at the same time stimulating her clit.

This went on for several minutes and soon Xena's panting filled the room. When she was just about to cum again the old man, who watched her behaviour carefully, gave a new motion to the molester

And the man changed his speed to keep the already ecstatic woman on the brink of an orgasm.

Meanwhile, Gabrielle was so captivated by the sight in front of her that she didn't notice that the man behind her moved back to continue his assault on her body.

She yelped in surprise when the man inserted two fingers in her pussy as well and started to massage her clit at the same time, giving her already sensitive pussy an enormous stimulant.

The man carefully moved around in her pussy with his fingers until he felt that he had hit a special spot.

He then started to rub that spot and at the same time increased the pressure he exerted on her clit.

This drove Gabrielle almost insane as she had never experienced such a thing during sex, and she felt that she couldn't keep this up much longer.

Meanwhile, Xena was slowly losing control of her mind as she was kept on the brink of orgasm, she looked to her friend who was also experiencing an ordeal that could only lead to an orgasm.

After a few more minutes of stimulating her nether regions, Gabrielle gave up all hope of resisting what the man did and surrendered to the pleasure.

The moment she did, the last barriers of her body gave way and she was pushed the last bit and again her entire body arched and spasmed in her bounds as she yet again approached an orgasm.

'Keep her there you fool don't let her come just yet I want them to endure this as long as possible.'

'What' Xena thought 'But she can't take much more. Can't you see that?'

But all concern about her friend was pushed back when Xena once again was overtaken by the feeling of an orgasm but, as before, the expert motions of the man kept her from cumming.

Her cry of frustration drew the attention of the priest. 'Not yet, my dear, I want you to beg like a cheap street whore before I allow you to cum. Try all you like in the meantime, but my brother is very skilled at what he does so you will have a hard time to climax as long as you are in his hands.'

By now Gabrielle was crying in her gag and tears streamed down her face as she continued to be stroked on her most sensitive spots as the minutes went by she must have had the chance to cum a few times but the skilled hands of the man kept her on the brink of orgasm. Slowing his pace when she would cum and speeding it up when she was recovered enough.

'Please end this' she thought 'I can't take this any longer.'

Through a tearstained vision, she saw the man behind Xena give a nod to the priest.

'Very well, release them of their agony.' The old man said.

The two men assaulting Xena and Gabrielle sped up there motions sending new waves of pleasure through their body's. In their state, it didn't take long for them to reach their breaking point, and Gabrielle saw Xenas body tense and arch in what would be a very powerful orgasm.

But she never saw it happening herself as she was then overwhelmed by the increased pleasure coming from her pussy and clit, and she to tightened her body almost to the breaking point in the throes of her orgasm.

She heard Xena scream and was barely able to look over to her friend and saw that the markings around her pussy were glowing with a blue light.

Xena's body was overtaken by wave and wave of pleasure as her body was finally made to cum, and like a bottle being uncorked, it hit her with a force she never experienced. Slowly but surely the full force of her orgasm hit her being, and she screamed in her gag as she finally came after all those minutes of relentless torment.

But just as her body would feel the complete satisfaction and relief that came with an orgasm, a cold shock tore through her body, stopping the orgasm in its tracks. Xena was left with the frustrated desire to cum, but her body was limp and exhausted, and it would need some time before she could cum again.

'No' Xena thought 'This can't be happening.' But then she looked up and saw Gabrielle going through the same thing, and she noticed the markings on her lower body glowing.

At the same time Xena went through her orgasm so did Gabrielle, and to the young blond, this was like nothing she had ever experienced.

Her entire body tensed to the point where she thought that it would break and she felt a pleasure in her mind that was driving her insane. Again and again, her body convulsed from the sensation of such a powerful orgasm and she screamed in her gag from pleasure as the waves finally pushed her over the edge and she came.

But like with Xena, Gabrielle's orgasm suddenly stopped as a cold, electric shock flowed through her body. As Xena, the only thing left from her orgasm was the unreleased energy, eager to be released, but unable. And it left Gabrielle, frustrated, confused, and desperate for a way to finish.

'Excellent.' Said the priest. 'The runes seem to work perfectly and the first of many orgasms is now trapped in your body's.'

Xena and Gabrielle, barely recovered from their ordeal, listened in shock to what the man said.

'From now on, you can no longer orgasm by yourself. Whenever your body cums, these marks will prevent you from ever finding any relief or satisfaction.'

'But since your bodies weren't satisfied with an orgasm, your need will increase with each climax you experience.' The priest walked between the two bound women as he said this and they followed him with a mixture of hatred and lust in their eyes.

The priest took Gabrielle's head in his hands and turned her eyes to his.

'Furthermore, your body still thinks that it had an orgasm, so every time an orgasm is prevented your body thinks that it came, with all the results this would normally have'

'For your body might think it had a nice, satisfying orgasm, but as you might notice, your mind still longs to cum.'

Gabrielle gave a cry of fear as the meaning of his words sank in.

Never allowed to cum but always wanting to. And on top of it the longer they continued their torment the more desperate she would become.

Xena too, realized this for she started to scream in her gag and pull on her chains.

'Yes I know, they all react like that at first, but rest assured soon you have other things on your minds than hating me. Now rest, in a few hours, we will continue. I think you will make fine sex slaves.'

With that, the priest led his men out of the room leaving our two heroes helpless in their chains

The last thing Xena thought before she lost consciousness, was that the man would be right, already she felt the potion's work continue to increase her arousal and she still felt the frustration of being denied orgasm.

Across from her, Gabrielle hangs motionless in her chains, moaning softly in her gag from the arousal building inside of her. Only partly aware that she felt unsatisfied from her earlier orgasm.


	2. Gabrielle's awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle's captors use her to test some things

Gabrielle woke up still chained in the spread eagle position they left her and Xena in. She wondered how long she had been asleep.

'Must be a few hours at least, my arms are killing me.'

She gave the chains a few pulls to see if they gave way, but to her disappointment, they were secured tightly to the wall and ceiling. Tough gaged she still tried to talk to her still unconscious friend across the room. After a few minutes, two men walked in, and one walked to the set of levers that controlled her chains. When the other man was in place behind her he started to slowly lower her arms, giving them some much-needed rest. The relief was short-lived, however, as the man behind her quickly grabbed her arms and carefully, but firmly, bent them behind her back. The man did a few unseen motions and her wrists were firmly shackled to each other. After loosening her feet a bit, he placed a chain between her feet, making her able to walk, but with small uncomfortable steps.

'Let's go, girl, time to see how you appreciate our other gift.'

'Other gift?' Gabrielle thought, 'They must be mad. These things are from a nightmare, not a gift shop.'

Before she could protest too much Gabrielle was led to an adjacent room. This room was bare save for a curtain against one of the walls, and a large bed in the centre of the room, which she eyed suspiciously. One of the men spoke a few words in a strange language. Gabrielle felt a dull throb in her head for a few seconds, but it faded fast and left no sign of ever being there. The two men gave each other a short nod and with a dark smile pushed her onto the bed. Before Gabrielle could compose herself, they were beside her and had removed the gag from her now sore mouth. While she worked some feeling into her mouth, the men began to touch her all over her body.

'Please stop this, why are you doing this?'

Simply ignoring her, the men continued to molest her, and she couldn't suppress a moan when one of them cupped her breast.

'Oooooh no, don't, what do you want from me?'

'You.' one of them said in a quiet voice in her ear, 'your body, your mind, and maybe, even your soul.'

Gabrielle shivered when he said that. Both in fear of what he meant, but also because that damned tonic and her previous ordeal made her still needy for release.

'I'll never give in to YOU.'

That last part came out in a lustful moan when they started to slowly massage her breasts, while the man who spoke before nibbled on her earlobe.

'Perhaps not, but it is going to be fun to see how long you last.'

Meanwhile, the runes around her head where slowly starting to glow a soft blue, and when they noticed that they stopped their ministrations to Gabrielle's body.

'Now that you're all warmed up, time for the real fun to begin.'

with that, they lifted Gabrielle from the bed and made her stand in front of the curtain. One of them pulled it open and she could now see into the previous room where Xena was still in chains, however, she was no longer standing spread eagle but was sleeping on the floor on one of the comfortable carpets. A single hand sign and a few words later and she could see that the runes around Xena's head where glowing in the same blue colour that she saw earlier on her friend's groin. Gabrielle was pulled out of her thoughts when the men started to touch her once again. Strangely enough, though she didn't feel anything. Not when they cupped her breast, not when one of them stroked her sides, not even when they moved over her clit did she feel anything. For minutes this creepy molestation went on and Gabrielle started to get part of her mind back in line.

'Man you guys must be rookies, at least that other guy gave me some pleasure.'

When one of the men stepped in front of her she saw to her shock that he had stripped naked.

'So, you gonna rape me? Is that how you get your kicks? molesting and raping a defenceless woman?'

the men looked at her for a second before he shrugged and moved to stand behind her, so she could once again see Xena asleep on the floor.

'Yes, yes to all your questions, I enjoy it in fact. It is why I joined and it is why they keep me around. Now be a good girl and watch, soon enough you see what your other mark will do.'

Gabrielle noticed that Xena was starting to moan in her gag and started to make small moves that early resembled how she would have moved had she felt anything. She gasped in shock and realisation at what was happening. Suddenly the men behind her grabbed both her breasts and started to roughly play with them, while at the same time he pushed his by now hard member in her pussy.

'I see you figured it out, everything that you feel right now will be transferred to your friend. So while we have our way with you, she will experience it in your place.'

With that said he started to move in and out of her, while slowly moving his hand down her body to her clit where he immediately started to pinch and twist it. By now Xena was moaning heavily in her gag and her body twitched constantly in reaction to the transferred feelings. When the previously forgotten second guy started to alternately suck and nibble on her nipples, the sensation was finally enough to cause Xena to react. Gabrielle watched in horror as her friend started to caress her own body in what she thought was just a really good dream. Obviously not satisfied with the lack of stimuli, she moved her own hands down so she could masturbate and get that annoying itch out of the way, she had a long day ahead of herself after all. In the other room, the men watched the whole scene unfold and noticed that the runes on her head where slowly starting to turn red. In Xena's mind, she was getting a wonderful fuck while also having the sensation of someone playing with her nipples.

'Oh this is good, I must be more desperate then I thought, it has been ages since I had a dream like this.'

Xena's body tensed up in that familiar act of preparing itself for orgasm, but the mark once again threw that thought out the window. Gabrielle saw the mark flash bright red, and almost immediately Xena gave a scream of rage when her body fell exhausted on the floor.

'No, not again, that's the second time I couldn't cum.'

Determined to kill whoever did this to her, she got off the floor. It was at that moment that her mind was clear enough to register the constant fucking sensation in her pussy, and careful ministrations of the rest of her body. Her eyes widened in shock when she finally saw Gabrielle, receiving the hard fucking she felt and when she saw the mark around her head glowing blue she understood what had happened. In a rage, she ran towards the men violating her friend but was cut short when the chains around her feet ran out of room and she fell to the floor. Her momentum and breath gone, she felt that the phantom sensation of the men fucking and groping her brought her body once again in an aroused state.

'Again? This can't be happening.'

The men laughed at Xena's behaviour, as they continued their assault. Meanwhile, Gabrielle knew that because of her not feeling anything, they could do this for hours if they wanted to. By now Xena was a Sweating mess on the floor, desperately trying to prevent another orgasm.

'I will NOT give them the satisfaction of making me cum again'

But she knew it was a losing battle, and after what felt was all too soon, she once again felt the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm.

'No!!'

for the second time in less than an hour, Xena's body shook and spasmed in what looked like a gratifying orgasm. With her body feeling the relaxed sensations that came after climaxing, Xena's eyes showed the men a combination of lust and rage.

'This one will be fun to brake. Maby we can even use some of the artificer's contraptions on them.'

before answering the man fucking Gabrielle gave a satisfying grunt as he shot his load deep inside Gabrielle.

'Who knows, for now, we can have our fun with blondie over here.'

'How long are we supposed to do this?'

'Until breakfast, so we got a few hours left.

Hearing that Gabrielle gave a silent cry. A few hours would be torture to Xena, already she could see the runes slowly starting to change colour. In Xena's mind however only two things concerned her: Kill every last one of those assholes, and God please let me come at least once.

But both women knew, this was far from over.


	3. Xena's awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena is prepared for her training.

Xena was conflicted. After waking up to the feeling of thorough fucking, her disappointment to yet another denied orgasm was quickly turned to anger when she saw what the source was. Her best friend and long time companion were mercilessly raped right in front of her eyes, and to her horror, she was feeling every movement of the rapist. When she futilely tried to charge the two men she found that the chains holding her were not only strong but also to short to allow her much movement, effectively stopping her and making her powerless to do anything else but watch and writhe on the floor in blissful agony.

By the time she had another five almost orgasms she was so distracted by her ordeal that she didn't notice three other men entering the room and approaching her. When she did finally realised they were there, her handcuffs were already secured behind her back, and a chain was connected to her ankles. A second chain connected her wrists to her feet, giving her enough length to move at a careful pace, but making to big a step would painfully pull her wrists lower. One of the men made a hand sign and after a few seconds, Xena felt the feeling of a dick moving in and out of her pussy disappear, leaving her panting, sweating, and highly aroused.

After giving her a few minutes to recover they pulled her to her feet and carefully, but firmly, pushed her out of the room and into a hallway. As she slowly shuffled along she noticed that the hallway was long with frequent doors and torches. Clearly, this was a place designed for long term residence and well organised. Eventually, they stopped her in front of a nondescript door which opened to a bare room with an iron chair in the centre, and a comfortable one with a small table in the corner.

They removed the chain connecting her wrists and ankles and made her sit down on the iron chair. Her arms were placed over the rear side of the backrest and secured to a ring in the floor. Her knees were tied to small hooks in the side of the seat. Lastly, her feet were tied to their respective leg. This left the proud warrior helpless with her legs open for everyone to see and do with as they pleased. One of the men stood beside her as he slowly started to play with her breast.

'I hope you are as strong-willed as they claim because what we have in planed for you has broken many a person before you.'

Still gagged, Xena could only glare with lust-filled eyes at her tormentor. However, a moan of pleasure still escaped her when from behind a second hand started to caress and pinch her clit.

'We have an illusionist among us who has volunteered to do the next part. And that one has a mean streak that few among us wish to cross. So you better behave yourself and cooperate.'

By now Xena was trashing and turning in the chair as the men's ministrations slowly but inevitably brought her closer and closer to the point of climaxing.

'Now, unfortunately, we can't stay to play with you, so we leave you with this small gift.'

Again the men made a hand sign and after a few seconds the feelings of having sex returned. But this time it felt very different.

She felt hands all over her body: along her legs and arms, her sides, her breasts felt like they were roughly groped, and her nipples hurt like they were pinched or twist. And instead of feeling one man fuck her, she felt dicks move in BOTH her holes, as well as feeling one go down her throat. But everything felt dull compared to before. She felt everything alright, but not as intensive as when she had just woke up.

'Do you feel that? That is what your precious friend is going through right now. We have her secured in the common room and our brothers can have their way with her for a few hours.'

Xena's eyes widened in shock, she was feeling how Gabrielle was basically getting gang-raped. She screamed and thrashed in her bonds in rage when she suddenly stilled. Did that just happen? She actually FELT someone shoot his load in Gabrielle. All the while the constant molestation of her friend's body was having the desired effect on Xena. Despite the dulled effect, she was definitely feeling it. And every now and then the molesters would hit just the right place inside or outside her.

'This is the best we can do for now, the distance and stone between you two reduces the effect of the runes to the point that you cannot reach orgasm. But it is enough to keep you nice and prepped for when breakfast is done, should be in an hour or two'

With that, they turned and filed out of the room.

However, the third man, who up to now did little else but help secure her to the chair, walked back to her and quickly removed the gag from her mouth. Before Xena could do anything he grabbed her head and turned it to his side and up. Without warning he deeply kissed her, using his tongue to play with the insides of her mouth. His hand meanwhile moved down to give a few quick thrusts in her pussy, making Xena moan in his mouth.

'Always wanted to do that.' He said as he placed the gag back in Xena's mouth.

'Enjoy yourself now, we are going to see how good that bard can sing'

With that he to left the room, leaving their captive in the chair.

Xena meanwhile was powerless to resist what was happening. that last man had surprised her with that kiss, and his quick short fingering had brought her just that much closer to cumming. But closer to, and actually cumming are two different things. And with her hands tied to the floor behind her, and her legs kept open there was no way she could get the friction needed to get her over that blissful edge. At that moment the strange sensation of feeling you giving someone a blowjob increased just a bit, enough to feel the man's cock expand, and she almost physically chocked when she felt the man shoot his semen down her throat.

'They can't really mean it when they said a few hours? that can't be real.'

Xena felt a new cock enter Gabrielle's mouth and resume his thrusting. As she felt some stranger blow his load in her ass she was starting to feel a strange sensation in her body. NEED. Plain and simple need. They had brought her painfully close to the edge of an orgasm, and the constant fucking of her friend kept her in that place. Never before had she experienced this, she always made sure she came when she had sex with anyone.

'God just fuck her a bit harder than this, I'm almost there'

After thirty minutes she was openly moaning and writhing in the chair, all sense of self forgotten and completely focused on one thing only: getting that last distance so she could cum. An hour in and Xena was frantically trying to get loose from her bonds. Not so she could escape, but so she could finally cum.

'Come on work with me here, just a bit of room so I can get off'

Suddenly a particularly well-endowed man forced its way into Gabrielle's pussy and started to violently fuck her at an alarming rate.

'YES. That's it, give it to her big guy. This is just what I need'

However, the dulled effect of the runes made it so that she was getting closer, but at an agonisingly slow rate. She had long since lost count how many times the men came inside her friend, but when she felt someone came in her ass and then leave, she was confused why no one replaced him.

'Damnit don't stop, I need that so I can cum.'

As if they knew the man fucking Gabrielle's throat came as well and he to withdrew and left her with just the big man fucking her. For another thirty minutes, the man violently fucked her friend and while he came several times, and still kept going, she felt that she was slowly crawling away from the edge she was balancing on for what felt like an eternity. It took an hour and a half, ninety minutes of being in a state of near cumming, but finally, something happened that she thought never to happen again.

Xena sobbed in her gag.

Some magic runes and a base need of her body achieved something that no enemy has ever managed. With that, she gave up and slumped back in the chair, resigned to her fate, for now. Soon after the door opened and a new person walked in.

'Hello Xena '


	4. Awakening to a new ordeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena and Gabrielle are taken to a new room, for a special purpose.

The cultists watched the two bound women struggle in their chains. They enjoyed seeing their captives realize the hopelessness of their situation. They loved watching the naked bodies move around in the limited space they had, and these were some exceptionally beautiful women. They could see the hatred in Xena and Gabrielle's eyes, but underneath it, the cultist knew they had an additional reason to break out of their chains.

After an hour, the tonic in their gags, and the stressful position caused them to exhaust themselves. To tired to keep up the fight, for now, they gave in to their bodies demands of rest and fell into a deep slumber. After making sure that they were sound asleep, the cultists started preparing them for the next part in breaking them.

They first tied thick blindfolds over their eyes, so they could not see where they would wake up. The tonic drenched gags were replaced by iron ring gags, held in place by a leather strap. This would ensure their mouths would remain open, ready for use, but still kept them reasonably silent. One of the cultists pulled the lever holding the chains in place, and they caught the two woman as they sank to the ground.

The chains were removed and they used iron cuffs to secure their hands behind their backs. Similar cuffs were used on their ankles, and their captives were now helpless, but movable.

They were picked up and thrown over a shoulder, the cultist in question took that as a perfect opportunity to grope Xena and Gabrielle's ass or breasts when he could, making the sleeping women moan in their sleep. The small group left the cell and walked through the underground hideout to a new room, and a new trial. One that would ingrain on them that they really can't cum on their own anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xena slowly regained consciousness. The first thing she tried to do was opening her eyes of course, but she realized that she couldn't. Something was covering her eyes, leaving her in darkness.

When she tried to remove the blindfold, she found out that her arms were restrained. When she tried to move her body, she discovered that she had very little room to move. Her legs were kneeling on some soft surface and somehow held in place in a spread position. She felt a rope around her waist and concluded that that was what kept her lower body from moving. As it was, only her upper body could move around, but with the various restraints on her, that was not a lot.

She tried to call out to someone, but the ring locked behind her teeth made it impossible to form a clear sentence.

She tried her best to escape, but she was tied too tightly, and nothing she did gave her the impression that it was working. Suddenly, she felt hands at the back of her head, and a short moment later the blindfold was removed.

Blinking at the sudden light, it took Xena a while for her sight to return. When it did she was greeted by the sight of Gabrielle in front of her.

Her friend was secured in a similar position, and she could now see how the two of them were secured.

They were each lying atop a wooden construction. their arms disappeared into the wood through holes and were held in place by leather straps. This way made the muscles in her arms strain against the tension, and pushed her breasts out and up, making them stand firmly atop her chest. Their legs were spread widely to the sides of the construct, where they rested on fur-covered knee rests. From the rests, a thick leather strap tied their legs in place at the knees.

They were still naked, and the way their legs were tied open made her uneasy. Between her legs, she could see a large goblet, standing on a platform, positioned directly beneath her pussy.

The entire construction was build to keep the person bound on it at the perfect height to be interacted with. What that interaction would be, Xena could only imagine.

Soon enough, her friend started to stir as she slowly awoke. From behind Xena a man appeared and removed the blindfold from Gabrielle's eyes. Xena saw the panic and fear in her friend's eyes as she realized that the past hours were no bad dream, but the cold reality.

'Now that the both of you are awake, we can begin.'

The man walked away from them towards a table set against the wall.

'You likely still refuse to accept your new role and don't believe what we told you about those runes was true. So allow me to make it clear to you that we were not lying. And while you are getting a little attitude correction, we're also going to collect some very special ingredient used in our tonics and potions.'

He approached them holding a goblet in his hand.

He stopped next to Xena and using his free hand, he grabbed the back of her head and tilted it backwards. Putting the goblet against her mouth, held open by the ring gag, he poured half of the contents into her mouth. Xena tried to free her head, or spit the liquid out, but the gag made that impossible, and the man's grip on her head was too strong.

He turned his attention to the now slightly panicking Gabrielle and gave her the other half of the goblet's contents.

Next, he picked up two rods from the table. Each was capped by a smooth orange crystal. He approached Xena and pressed it against the top half of pussy, pressing against her clit at the same time. He secured the rod in a hole in the ground, keeping it in place. The limited room that she could move her body would make sure that the crystal stayed in place.

The man did the same to Gabrielle. He touched her forehead and mumbled a few obscure words. The runes on Gabrielle's body flashed briefly before they faded. That action was repeated with Xena and he now stepped away.

'The potion you just drank is going to make your cunts wet, very wet. That special ingredient I was talking about, it's the fluids produced by your body when it's aroused. And we found out that the moments just before orgasm, and during it, are the best quality. The runes are going to make sure your orgasm is never going to start, and the crystals are going to ensure you stay at the hight of sexual pleasure. I'll be back later, enjoy your time together.'

The man left the room, leaving the two struggling heroines to wonder what he meant.

That was when they noticed the vibrations against their pussy and clit. Somehow the crystal was vibrating, and what was worse, it was growing in strength. They tried to pull away from the rod, but their bonds held them perfectly in place. They and the rod would be going nowhere.

They fought off the pleasure as best as they could, but it was a struggle doomed to fail from the beginning. Gabrielle was the first to reach her limit and as her moans changed from denial and fear, into lust and pleasure, the runes began to glow.

Xena watched as her longtime friend was effortlessly brought to orgasm. She saw her twitch and spasm from the pleasure on her cunt. She heard the moans increase as she got closer and closer. She saw Gabrielle's muscles tense as her body reached the peak of its climb to orgasm. Xena watched, expecting the dreaded flash of cold energy ripping the orgasm away at the last moment, but nothing like it happened. The runes glowed, Gabrielle trashed and screamed through her gag from the pleasure, but nothing changed.

That was the last thing Xena could focus on, as she herself could no longer resist the vibrations against her groin. Like Gabrielle, her body readied herself to cum. The unending vibrations driving her closer and closer to the edge. She was close now, any moment she would cum. The vibrations increased in strength again, and Xena was pushed even further into mind-numbing pleasure.

She became acutely aware of the pressure building in her core. She was ready for it, any moment now she would cum violently. Not much later, she had reached her limit. Her body was waiting to cum, waiting to release the build-up energy.

Minutes later and still she had yet to cum.

A cold fear started to form in Xena's heart. She now knew what the rune clusters were meant to do: they were preventing the orgasm from triggering, keeping them in a constant state of unreleased orgasmic pleasure. A state that was growing more intense as the minutes dragged on.

After what felt like hours she opened her eyes and looked at Gabrielle in front of her. Her friend was clearly suffering in the same way. her eyes were closed in pure bliss, and through the ring in her mouth, she made a constant stream of lustful moans and frustrated wails.

Her eyes travelled lower across her friend's heaving chest noticing the hard pebbles that had become her nipples, over her toned stomach, muscles tense as her body was also in a constant state of unreleased orgasmic pleasure.

Her gaze ended between Gabrielle's legs, on the piece of crystal that gave them such unending pleasure. She also noticed, much like her own, that her friends pussy was incredibly wet. In fact, they were so wet that their cunts were literally dripping. Each drop that fell ended up in the goblet, its purpose now clear.

Xena closed her eyes again when the pleasure became too much. The brief moment of strength gone, she was once again overwhelmed by the sheer need of her body.

Time became meaningless to the two women. Both their bodies and their minds were trapped in place, left at the mercy of their captors. They continued to struggle, of course, but escape was impossible. They were forced to suffer never-ending pleasure. brought to the absolute peak of orgasmic pleasure, and held there indefinitely, the two heroines were in an entirely new world of sexual torture.

Their screams could be heard in the surrounding hallway, but their pleas for mercy or release fell on deaf ears. Nobody that cared could help them, and anyone that could didn't care.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours after this nightmare began the door opened and the same man walked back in, holding a cup filled with some liquid in each hand.

He looked at his prisoners and was satisfied with what he saw. They were oblivious to their surroundings, their attention focused solely on the pleasure.

They were moaning and wailing in frustrated pleasure, their pussy and clit stimulated to the point of orgasm, but the rewarding release was kept from them by the runes.

He placed the cups on the table and turned to look at the writhing bodies of his prisoners. He looked at Gabrielle first, noticing the tear stains on her face. She had it hard, clearly too inexperienced to put up any significant fight.

As he looked in the goblet he was pleased to see a decent amount of her juice had collected so far. Nearly halfway full in only two hours, at this rate, he might have to replace them, perhaps even with bigger ones.

When he inspected Xena he was pleased to see that her goblet was also coming along quite well. Drops of clear liquid were steadily falling from her pussy, each landing in the goblet between her legs. Satisfied with the result so far, he retrieved one of the cups he brought with him and held beneath her pussy. He carefully counted each drop until he had enough. Pulling the cup away before more of Xena's pussy juice could leak into it, he stirred the contents until everything was mixed properly. He used the second cup in the same way with Gabrielle.

Putting the cups back on the table, he went over his options in his mind, so many things to do to them, and only so many hours in one day.


	5. Xena's illusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena is placed inside an illusion to weaken her resolve.

'Hello, Xena dear. It's time for me to test the more ethereal functions of your mark. Did you enjoy yourself while you were alone?'

The person closed the door and sat down in the other chair.

'Let's get down to business shall we?'

Before Xena could recover from the surprise of seeing another woman in this place, she heard the newcomer snap her fingers.

Xena's vision flashed white, and she heard a noise in her ears. When her eyes and ears had recovered she was no longer tied to the chair in a cold room.

\-----------------------------------------------------

How exactly did she end up like this?

It was so simple really, and it started simple to. She was tracking a ring of slavers that left a trail of victims as they moved from town to town. Now normally that means that you can get clues on how the ring operates, but in her own opinion, they might as well be dead. The poor girls where broken shells of what they used to be, unresponsive to anything around them. Healer reports told her that the bodies always showed signs of intense and prolonged sexual stimulation, either voluntary or not. Whatever it was that they did, it was too horrible to imagine if it could destroy somebody's mind so effectively.

After a few days of tracking, she found the ring in an abandoned inn on an old mountain path. sneaking inside via a roof window she made her way down to the first floor where most likely the slaves where held. The first door she tried yielded no success, nor the second, or the third. But the fourth had someone inside. A woman somewhere in her mid-twenties was laying on a bed, obviously asleep. She was naked except for a one-piece suit of what looked like smooth leather. it covered her privates, but little else, and made for an enticing view no doubt.

Waking her up, she used her hand to cover the woman's mouth to prevent her from making any noise.

'Shh. It's okay, I'm here to get you out of here, and kill those bastards. Can you walk?'

Nodding in the affirmative they quietly made their way to the stairs down. The plan was to surprise the slavers on the ground floor and kill them before they had a chance to react. Beside her, her companion started to squirm a little. Xena rushed the slavers, sword in hand, and the first men went down without any resistance. But before she could move on to the next man, she heard a dull thud behind her. Looking back she saw the woman on the ground panting and moaning as she was frantically scratching at the leather-like material between her legs. This distraction was all the slavers needed, and a strong blow to her head found her on the ground unconscious.

The first thing she noticed as she was waking up was someone groping her breasts. He was not gentle with it either, roughly kneading the soft flesh, alternating between her left and right breast.

'Man you should feel those babies on her, they feel great.'

'I have, and they are. And it's a shame we can't give her proper fucking like the other ones we take. But we have our orders. Just make sure she doesn't escape.'

'Yeah yeah, I got this. You know my rope work is solid. She's not going anywhere, and I plan to have as much fun with her before they proceed with her.'

'Che, just keep an eye on her, if she escapes the blame is on you. I'm going back to the guys, mitch was on a winning streak just a while ago, and I want to see him win some of our money back from that lucky newbie.'

The man molesting her grunted something in response and continued to molest her, now twisting her nipples as well as her breasts. When she opened her eyes she saw the man in front of her busily playing with her. He was so pre-occupied with his fun that he never noticed that she was awake. Seeing this as her chance to break free she looked around her to see how she was restrained and how she could get out.

Her assumption that she was naked proved true, for as far as she could see of her body, they had stripped her of her clothing. leaving her naked from the waist up, probably waist down as well. She was sitting against a wall with her arms raised uncomfortably far above her head. Her hands were balled in a fist and wrapped in a cloth to keep them close. They were also bound together at the wrists, her wrists in turn where tied to a beam in the ceiling.

A short distance away she saw the woman she rescued earlier tied in a similar way. Like her, she was naked, except her strange piece of clothing, and like her she was awake. The difference between them was that the woman's eyes here glassy and unfocused. every few seconds she moved her body in a way that suggested that she was being fucked, but nothing touched her, making Xena wonder what was going on with her. Suddenly she tensed her body and after a few silent seconds, she moaned in satisfaction as she relaxed. she somehow climaxed without anybody touching her.

Xena decided that this was the time to get away and carefully pulled her arms to test the strength of her ropes, but she still drew the attention of the man.

'Welcome back sweetie, don't bother with the ropes, I'm quite good at them. Instead, I want you to focus on this.'

He placed his hands between her legs and roughly inserted two fingers inside her pussy. Xena screamed in protest, or, she tried. Something was stuffed in her mouth, and a piece of cloth was wrapped around her lower face to keep it in place. Her second attempt to hinder her assailant was to close her legs, preventing him access to her groin.

This proved fruitless as well. With a grin, the man moved a bit to the side so she could see how her legs were tied. Her ankles where tied crosswise and a rope ran between her feet to a ring bolted on the floor. her knees were kept to the side with additional ropes. keeping her legs open, and immobile.

The man once more started to finger fuck her while his other hand found its way to one of her breasts.

Xena frantically started to pull on her ropes and twisting as much as she could to get away from him.

Unconcerned by the hateful glares he received from his captive, the man kept up his assault, and after a few minutes, he felt the proud woman's pussy getting wet.

'You're getting excited by this. Is the proud Xena perhaps a masochist?' Xena's glare of rage did not perturb him from his actions. he started to forgo her breasts for now and focus more on her nipples. giving them sharp pinches, harsh twists, or a tug, making them bounce back when he releases them.

The molester noticed that the screams of rage were more frequently replaced by moans of pleasure and he decided to go for the kill.

'I hope you remember this if you survive, cause this is the moment the great Xena will orgasm against her will, at the hands of a slaver.' Having said that he moved his hand from her nipples to her clit and started to rub it.

Xena muffled screams of rage suddenly turned to moans as he felt her pussy contract around his fingers.

'That's it, baby, fight all you want, but it won't help you. Can you feel it coming? You want me to stop, don't you? Well too bad, I'm having to much fun to stop now.'

The man was right, Xena was helpless to resist. And she felt her body approaching an orgasm. The ropes around her hands and ankles where pulled tied as every muscle in her body tensed in anticipation. Her back arched off the wall and she let off a scream of pleasure as her body was rocked by the force of her orgasm.

In her cell, Xena twisted in the chair in a parody of what she did in the illusion. When she tensed at the peak of pleasure, the runes on her body gave a red flash.

Exhausted after an orgasm Xena fell limp back in the chair, held only in place by the unforgiving bonds. Blissfully unaware that her body was yet again denied the pleasure of release.

Xena was confused. She obviously came, and she came HARD. Yet she somehow felt unsatisfied, as if the orgasm didn't give her the satisfaction she normally would have had.

'That was a good one, and a screamer too. Ready for round two?'

Without any warning, the man started to assault her pussy again. Xena was jolted out of her thoughts by that action and she again struggled to get away from her tormentor. He kept a slower pace than the first time. Just fast enough to keep her well stimulated, but not so fast that the pleasure overrode her desire to escape. He relished in the desperate attempts of the bound woman to escape his actions, and he absolutely loved the small looks of fear as she realised that she wasn't going anywhere.

Wanting to hear her scream in pleasure again, he sped up his movements feeling her wet pussy react to his fucking.

'You really ARE getting off on this. Hah. Who knew that the mighty Xena would get excited by the thought of being tied up and taken against her will.'

Xena wanted to yell at him, tell him that he was wrong. That her actions were the result of her body reacting to her somehow lingering desire, and that she wanted nothing more than to kill him and every other bastard in the room. But the cloth in her mouth prevented that, all she could do is make incoherent sounds and the wet noise coming from between her legs proof to any who looked that she was incredibly aroused. In fact, she again felt an orgasm coming, and in the last attempt to get away redoubled her struggles.

'Fighting it is useless, you're going to cum, whether you want to or not.'

Xena knew he was right, like the first time he drove her body into orgasm. And the desire left form her earlier unfulfilled orgasm added to the desire created by this one. The result was an orgasm so intense that Xena briefly saw stars in front of her eyes. Her back was slammed against the wall by the force of her climax, and she hangs panting in her bonds, slowly coming to terms with what happened, slowly realising that she still felt unsatisfied, slowly starting to get desperate. That feeling of need she felt since her first orgasm now felt stronger, and she realised that unless she found out what was wrong with her, she could go mad from desire. Was this what happened to the other victims?

Meanwhile, the man had stripped off what little clothes he wore and stepped in between Xena's legs, conveniently held open by the ropes around her knees and ankles. When he picked her up by grabbing her ass Xena's eyes snapped back into focus, and she got a look of panic as she realised what was about to happen.

'That's right, playtime is over. Time to find out how great a fuck the warrior princess is.'

Ignoring her protests and struggles he shoved his dick hard into Xena's pussy, pushing her back against the wall in the process, further reducing what little room she had to fight.

Xena's eyes widened in shock, and she gave a strangled cry as she felt herself filled by the man's member.

Wanting to savour every moment of it, her assailant kept still as he felt his victim struggle on his cock. Using his hands to attack her breasts again, he relished the feeling of her pussy contracting in desire. Clearly, she was aroused by this, no person reacts like this if there is taken against their will.

'This must be a dream come true for you. Being taken like this, tied up, powerless, at the mercy of some random stranger.'

Xena's reply was cut off as he finally began to thrust. slow at first, but he quickly increased his speed. At the same time, he continued to alternate his hands between her breasts and her clit, sending waves of pleasure through her body. With her heightened desires coursing through her, the brutal assault was quickly sending her on an inevitable course towards a third orgasm.

The slaver was very happy. He was fucking the infamous Xena, against her will, (so she claims), and she was very receptive of his ministrations. It seemed that with each orgasm he pulled from her, she became easier to get off. Already was she contracting around his cock like crazy?

'Here comes number three it seems. Who knew that you were such a slut.'

Xena had given up trying to escape, he was right, the ropes were to tight and she had no way of getting out. As her third orgasm hit the feeling was so intense that she didn't even make a sound, just wide eyes and tense muscles, at the same time her pussy was instinctively contracting around the cock of the man violating her, trying it's best to get the most feeling possible from him.

All this time her "partner" never stopped fucking her, barely keeping himself together trough the milking sensation around his cock. Not giving Xena any time to peacefully ride out her orgasm he mercilessly kept fucking her, he himself was getting close to his release, and he wanted to see if he could get a final orgasm out of her.

Xena's mind meanwhile was slowly being consumed by desire. in one way or another, her body was altered, preventing her from getting satisfaction. Her need to cum was increased incrementally every time she came. It was insignificant at first, but after three orgasms the effect was noticeable. she felt like she had the desire of four orgasms held inside of her.

In a small moment of clarity, she wondered what she must look like. Suspended from the ceiling by her bound hands, large breasts moving wildly as she was relentlessly fucked by some random slaver, unable to resist because her legs were held open, courtesy of some ropes pulling her knees towards the side, and ankles tied together to a ring bolted on the floor.

However, her moment of introspection was broken by a sharp pinch to her clit.

'Don't space out on me here bitch, I want you to be conscious when I fill you up.'

Redoubling his thrusting he brought Xena new waves of pleasure as he kept on fucking her. She began to panic as she felt a very familiar feeling approach her.

'Yeah, you like it don't you? I can feel your pussy working to get my seed. Well don't worry, you can have it.'

And with a final thrust as deep as he could, he emptied his dick inside her, grunting his satisfaction.

For Xena that last hard thrust, combined with him emptying himself inside her, was the last step she needed for yet another orgasm. The intense pleasure of what felt like seven orgasms plus the exhausted state of her body, caused Xena to finally succumb and she fell into blissful unconsciousness.

Seeing that his fun time was over, the slaver pulled his now spent dick out of his victim and carefully set het down.

'Man that was great, I'm looking forward to what the boss wants to do with her.'

When he had dressed, he walked back to the rest of the crew, by the sounds of it things were getting interesting.

In the cell, Xena's entire ordeal was a sight to behold. Every few minutes she would move her body in a way that suggested that she was being fucked by someone. Three times did she put her bonds to the test as her body tensed and spasmed in powerful orgasms. Three times had the runes interfered and prevented her from getting her satisfaction.

Knowing how intense successive orgasm could become she decide to end it after the next one. Making a simple alteration to the magic affecting Xena, she made sure that the combined pleasure of seven unfulfilled orgasms would be enough to knock her out.

And as predicted, after a fourth orgasm that was so powerful that she almost doubted the restrains, Xena went limp in the chair.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The lady was looking at Xena's unconscious body. Despite the relative mild illusion she used, the reaction she got was quite good. If she needed proof she only had to look between Xena's legs. The ropes that bound her to the chair legs kept her legs apart and clearly showed a small puddle of moist on the seat and a very wet groin.

the sound of someone knocking at the door caused her to take action. What to do? Give her a moment rest, or revive her and continue with the imaginary assault?


	6. Gabrielle and the machine.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabrielle is put on a machine, built for a very specific purpose.

Gabrielle looked on helplessly as she saw her friend rolling on the floor in agonising ecstasy. Three more times did Xena's body convulsed in orgasm, and three more times did she hear the screams as she was denied that sweet release. She saw three people enter Xena's room and secured her hand and feet together, after which they escorted her out of her sight, leaving Gabrielle truly alone with her tormentors. Eventually, after a final grunt one of them emptied himself inside her and as he withdrew himself she felt the semen run down her leg.

'I'm going to ask what they want to do with her next, try to see if you can get her something to drink.'

After they dressed and one of them left the room the second man approached her holding a canteen in his hands.

'It's been a while since you last drank, so I'm sure you must be thirsty'

Gabrielle looked suspiciously at the man, then the canteen, but still made no move to accept the drink.

*sigh* 'Look it's not poisoned or anything, you think we went through the trouble of capturing you just to poison you? It's just juice'

to demonstrate he took a swig himself and after a few minutes of silently staring at each other, he offered it to her again. This time she nodded her head and he raised the canteen to her mouth so she could drink. Sweet cool orange juice flowed down her throat, and with quick large gulps, she drank as much as she could, unsure how long she had, or how long it would be before they allowed her another drink. When she was finished the men sat down on the bed and threw the now empty canteen over his shoulder. As he looked at his prisoner he couldn't help but admire her looks.

A petite yet toned frame, small but firm breasts with perky nipples, a cute face that radiated a certain innocence, framed with golden blond hair cut at about neck length. A pair of blue eyes were watching him with a mixture of weariness, desire, and hate.

'You won't last long. Your experience with sex is pathetic at worst, and laughable at best, soon you will promise us whatever you can just so you can feel your release.'

Gabrielle started to respond, but the door opened and the first man walked back in.

'They want her in the calibration room, apparently, they have big plans for them'

With that, they grabbed Gabrielle by her arms and pulled her to her feet, after which they guided her to a different room. As she approached an open door she got a quick glimpse of what was going on inside, and her surprised gasp drew the attention of one of her escorts.

'Relax, that is not your fate today. That girl is already broken to our will, and now she serves as amusement to those who perform well.'

'Fun fact tough', the other one said 'her rune set is currently transmitting to your precious friend down the hall. But the way I understand it, the distance is dulling the sensations. So if I'm right then she will feel like she is fucked quite thoroughly, but all it will do is keep her aroused and distracted. I highly doubt she can cum from those dulled senses.'

'And even if she could, it would only add fuel to the fire, and hasten her defeat.'

Gabrielle was shocked to hear that these people had more than just the two of them here. And they were in the same predicament as well.

'How can you do such evil things to people?'

'Quite easily, as you soon will discover. Now shut up were here.'

As they opened the door Gabrielle saw a room that looked like it belonged in one of those horror stories they liked to tell around a campfire.

A padded table dominated the centre of the room, and its cross-like shape and many leather belts left no room for misinterpreting it's intended use. What scared and confused her more, however, was the device between where her legs were going to be.

'So, are you going to cooperate? Or do we need to use more drastic methods?'

Gabrielle already knew that fighting them was useless, so she shook in the negative.

'Good'

A silent few minutes later and she was quite securely strapped to the table, and a few attempts proved to her that she had no room to move. A blindfold was tied around her head, and after a short debate, they decided to forgo a gag this time.

'Right, since you cannot see what we're going to do, I'll just tell you. As you might or might not have guessed the device between your legs is going to fuck you. As long as we want, and as hard as we want. It's water-powered by an underground river, so don't worry about it stopping.'

'We also have a monitoring spell in place to watch your climb to inevitable orgasm. With it, we can accurately see the exact moment you reach orgasm. And we're going to use it to "teach" your runes a few things about you.'

'What? You're monsters you know that? Purely evil.'

Gabrielle was panicking at that thought and desperately struggled to escape her binds.

'Good or evil is a matter of perspective, but that is beside the point. What IS important however is that we are done talking for now.'

Before she could say anything else she heard the faint flow of water and with a startled gasp felt a penis-shaped object slide into her. It filled her to the point of almost painful before it withdrew until just the tip was inside her. On and on the machine fucked Gabrielle and as the minutes dragged on she slowly started to moan and pant.

'Oh no, they are right, I can't stop it. I'm going to cum from this thing.'

Meanwhile, in the room, the two men watched a crystal orb slowly turning red. One of them made a series of hand signs and Gabrielle's runes turned a dull yellow.

'Learning mode is on, you can increase the speed. This will be fun to watch.'

The other gave an evil smile as he moved to a box of levers and pulled one of them a tiny bit lower. The device in response picked up the pace and the moans from their unwilling subject increased in both volume and interval.

'No, no, no stop this, I don't want to cum from this thing'

But her pleas fell on deaf ears, and not much later Gabrielle reached her limit. Against her will, she tensed as much as her bonds allowed. As she violently came, she felt her body relax from her orgasm, but like the first time, she still felt an unfulfilled desire in the back of her head.

'That was fast little girl, you're going to hate it here at this rate.'

Meanwhile, the orb was back to its normal transparent state, but this time a three-digit number was inside. currently, it showed 008 and was steadily climbing.

'Let's do it a few more times to be sure, they want the calibration to be as precise as possible'.

Surrounded in darkness, tied to a table, and relentlessly fucked by a machine, Gabrielle was powerless to resist the sensation and all too soon she felt herself approach another orgasm.

'Here she goes again.'She heard one of them say.

'And a bit sooner this time. It's at 95 right now.'

By the time it read 098 the orb flashed briefly and Gabrielle let out a strangled cry as she convulsed in a second forced orgasm.

'Please stop, I can't stand this.'

'Stop? We only just began. It is going to get a lot worse than this.'

A flash and a cry of frustration signalled her third orgasm.

'98 Again. If the next one is at that point as well we can move to step two.'

Gabrielle's mind fought to resist the assault on her body, but it was still useless. And for a fourth time in such a short period, she was brought to orgasm. Four times she came, and four times the runes on her body prevented her from achieving that blissful feeling of completion. She was starting to believe the man when he said she would beg. She was almost willing to do anything just so she could have a "proper" orgasm.

'98 Again. That's good enough, you can stop now.'

The lever was moved to its upright position and she felt the machine slow down and stop, leaving her exhausted, sweating, and so very frustrated.

'Well, now that we know the precise moment you will cum, we can do so much more with your runes. For example, this.'

Gabrielle screamed in shock when all the sudden she had the unmistakable feeling of a building orgasm.

'This would be peak level 70. You feel it no? At 100 you will climax. Let's try 80 now'

Suddenly the feeling intensified and Gabrielle could practically feel her orgasm coming.

'90'

By now she was twitching and bucking in her restraints.

'99'

Gabrielle was moaning non-stop now as she was just at the very edge of orgasm, just the slightest touch would be enough to tip her over. The men smiled and watched, enjoying the sight of the young blond thrashing in her bonds, desperately trying to reach a climax she knows she never going to reach.

'Please stop it, don't torment me like this, either make me cum or stop, but this is unbearable.'

'Stop? okay, if that is what you want.'

And suddenly the feeling was gone, and she was left panting on the table, glad that they stopped, but frustrated that she couldn't get that last touch she craved.

'We have other things to do so we leave you to this device's tender care. Don't worry we just linked it to your runes and it is set to a random program. So who knows what it will do to you. It might fuck you for a while, or tease you a bit, or keep you at that razor edge, never letting you fall over. We truly don't know what it will do.'

'We'll be back later today'

Gabrielle's attempt to stop them was cut short when the machine came back to life and started to fuck her at an alarmingly fast pace. Within seconds she was brought to the edge, but to her horror, it changed it's speed constantly to keep her at that exact moment. She long lost track of time but after far too long the machine slowly decreased its speed. Gabrielle's moans of passion turned to screams of despair as she was slowly, so slow that it almost hurt, feeling her orgasm fade from her reach.

'No don't do that, faster, faster.'

Eventually, her body had lost all desire to cum and the machine stopped. leaving Gabrielle fuming in frustration at the unfairness of it all.

suddenly she came, no warning, no build-up. The machine somehow just set her rune to 100 and it triggered an immediate orgasm from her. through a foggy mind, she registered that the feeling didn't stop. it simply kept up the sensation, and her body simply kept on cumming. But despite the continuous orgasm, she never felt the release she craved. After what might have been ten orgasms the machine stopped again.

'Just end this already.'

In the crystal sphere at the machine, a display showed the settings for its current program.

Max number of climaxes: none specified

Min number of climaxes: none specified

Edging mode: active

Orgasm denial: allowed

Forced orgasms: allowed

Number of cycles: none specified

Rest time between cycles: random

Maximum runtime: none specified

Minimum runtime: none specified

Cycle one complete

Cycle two starting in 5 seconds

Gabrielle moaned in defeat as the machine started up again, but with no-one else in the room, and the door closed, nobody could hear her.


	7. Xena's new "friend".

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xena has been taken prisoner by the slavers, and she is about to find out how they break woman so easily.

Deciding that stopping now would be a waste of time, She focused some energy to revive Xena and continue the illusion.

Ignoring the second knock on the door, she felt the spell take hold of Xena's mind, and with a smile of anticipation entered the illusion as an invisible observer.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

When Xena came back to consciousness she knew she was in serious trouble. Not only had she failed at freeing the slave girl, but she was also captured during their escape. To make matters worse, after tying her to the wall, one of her captors had raped her and he made her cum four times in a row.

Despite the humiliating way they defeated her and then had her way with her, she knew she had to get out of this place. Who knew what else they had planned for her. Slowly opening her eyes she took stock of her situation. She was no longer tied to the wall. Instead, she was lying on a table, her arms were placed above her head, and after trying realised that they were also somehow secured. Her legs were hanging over the edge of the table and where trough some unknown means fastened to the table legs. This simple yet effective way of binding gave her some room to move but kept her bound to the table, and extremely vulnerable. She was still naked and her position plus previous experience gave her a pretty good idea of what her fate should be.

Xena's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the sound of a lock turning. A man walked towards her holding a wooden box in one of his hands.

'Hello Xena' The man's voice was rough, sounding exactly how a criminal's voice should be. 'You gave us quite a scare when you came barging in on our house. Luckily my men managed to capture you before you would do to much damage. The only question now is what to do with you. I admit, it is very tempting to cart you into the main room and let my men have their way with you, you certainly deserve it after killing some of their comrades, but I think I have a more fitting punishment for you.'

He placed the box on the table and removed an egg-like object from it. It was roughly the size of his fist and had a dark blue shell.

'You are obviously here to either find out how we break those girls in such a short time, or to stop us if possible. Well, the last option is no longer possible I believe, so I think we go with option one.'

He carefully placed the egg between her open legs, and Xena noticed that the shell had the same dark colour as the leather-like 'thing' the girl she rescued wore.

'This is the egg of an extremely rare creature from the far east. It's called a 'lust parasite' and it is the reason we managed to break our slaves so fast. Normally these creatures sleep for hundreds of years, which is why nobody knows about them. But when a living being is near them, and he or she is sufficiently aroused, the egg will start to hatch and the parasite will go off in search of the being that awoke it. They somehow feed on the arousal of the host body, growing stronger the longer they stay attached. And trust me on this, they are VERRY good at keeping their host body aroused.'

Xena watched in shocked fascination as the egg started to crack, and after a few seconds, a small tendril came out.

'Now because my friend had his fun with you, and you had yours as well if what I heard is right, your body is radiating sex right now. And as you can see the creature is already eager to find you.

Xena's attempt to insult her captor was cut short when she felt something slimy touch her groin. When she looked down she was horrified by the creature's appearance. It was almost as big as the egg it came from, it's body was covered with a form of slime and several tentacles were coming from its body at odd angles. One of the tentacles reached out towards her entrance, and despite her best effort, wormed it's way inside.

She gasped as she felt the tentacle expand to form a sphere preventing it from leaving her. Using the tentacle as leverage, the parasite pulled itself towards Xena and when it reached her body it started to dissolve and ooze out over her groin until it covered every part of her sex.

Even though she struggled as much as her bonds allowed, she was helpless to stop the creature's actions. She shivered in disgust when she felt it spread itself over her still sensitive pussy. When it was in place, nothing happened for a while, but eventually, she felt soft sucking all over the outside of her pussy.

'And now comes the fun part, at least for me. The parasite feeds on the fluids that humans produce when aroused. It draws energy from it as we do with food. The more it feeds, the more it grows, and the more it can do. Right now it's not much, but soon enough...'

Xena was no longer listening to the man, the constant sucking on her sensitive lips made her heat up in desire. Far faster than she normally should, she felt her body reacting to the creature, it wanted more. Suddenly Xena realised that the reason she reacted so fast and so strongly was that she never had those orgasms the man spoke of. And the constant stimuli re-awoke that need.

Suddenly a new sensation was added. The creature had started to suck on her clit as well. And the added feeling was making Xena incredibly horny. She needed more. But with her arms and legs bound the way they were, more was not something she could get by herself. She was powerless to influence the creature assaulting her neither regions. The only things she could do was endure the agony and hope for it to either stop or increase its work. Or convince her captor to do something. Still to proud to do the latter, she resigned herself to the torment that the creature put her trough.

Satisfied with the way the parasite took to Xena, the ringleader decided to check on the rest of the merchandise. The warrior princes would not break so fast, and more time was needed before the fun part of the process began.

'Well I'm sorry to leave you, but I have other things to do.' As he walked towards the door, he took the single torch from the wall. 'Don't worry about your little friend, he knows how to amuse himself. You just have to lie there and enjoy yourself. Maybe when I get back we can talk some more.'

With those words he left the room, taking the only light source with him.

Now the only light came from the moon shining through a small window high in the wall. Left in near darkness Xena could only focus on the maddening sensations that the constant sucking gave her. Suddenly the creature changed tactics again, and the small bulbous tentacle still wedged inside her pussy expanded until it filled her completely. As if that wasn't enough to increase her already high arousal, hundreds of tiny tentacles grew from the larger one and started to attack the insides of her pussy as well.

Xena moaned with lust. the creature had been assaulting her with a skill she never experienced before, and she was being overwhelmed with desire. She needed more than this, but even the new sensation of her pussy being manipulated like this was not enough. The parasite expertly kept her arousal at the perfect spot for it to get the most fluids for its growth. Just beyond the point, her body was craving for more, but never more than that.

with each sucking action, it took more of Xena's arousal. And as it gained more energy to grow, the slimy being slowly grew to cover more of her body. The only choice now was whether it would go up towards the breasts, and get a certain but limited increase in fluids. Or going to her rear and take that hole as well, with the risk of the victim not responding to that.


	8. Gabrielle's ordeal intensifies

Mouse was NOT having a good morning, trying to combine his arriving skills with the lady's illusion magic sounded like a great idea, and he really could see the benefit, but it turned out to cause him more trouble then he taught it was worth.

As he walked through the tunnels he was drawn from his thoughts by soft moans of desperation.

'Maybe playing with one of our new prisoners will clear my head a bit.'

He made his way to the room the moans were coming from and stood in the doorway where he observed the situation.

A young blond woman was lying on a table, held in place by numerous leather straps, and one of his machines was merrily fucking her at a steady pace.

When he looked at the control orb he frowned in disappointment at the readings.

'Oh, this is just unacceptable. They placed her in an untimed random program and then left her unsupervised. Still, this could turn out well. I can really use a more willing test subject, and maybe this one will work with me. Let's see what she is willing to do to get out.'

He opened a deeper menu and looked at the current cycle.

\----------------------------------------------

Thrust speed: medium/variable

Edging mode: active

Orgasm during the cycle: no

Orgasm at cycle end: no

Max peak: 90

Min peak: 70

Current peak: 83

Time in the cycle: 5.39 minutes

Time remaining: 4.21 minutes

He moved to an overview showing the girls recorded stats.

Time in session: 1 hour 28 minutes

Time remaining in session: undefined

Orgasms used to define the peak threshold: 4

Orgasms used to test threshold accuracy: 10

Orgasms achieved since the start of the session: 0

Total orgasms locked in the rune: 15

Runecluster status: active and learning

Adjusted threshold accuracy: up to the fourth digit.

\---------------------------------------------------------

'Wait, what? Did they leave the learning mode on? And it is THIS accurate?'

Silently he walked to the table and carefully looked at the woman's groin. Sure enough, he could vaguely see the yellow glow of the runes.

'Well, this is interesting. If the rune is that in tune with her she will be perfect for my experiments.'

At that time te machine stopped its steady movement and withdrew itself from its victim.

The girl's moans of ecstasy promptly turned into a rambling mixture of pleas, curses and sobs.

Mouse watched impassively at the woman before him as he finally came to a decision.

' If they were this stupid then I might be lucky and they also left her unclaimed.'

A quick look at the orb confirmed his luck, and he smiled. At the top of the display was clear to see that her cluster was unbound, and with a small adjustment, he could easily take control of her.

Which he did. With a simple hand sign, he linked his magical signature to her cluster, giving him exclusive control over what would happen with, and to her.

'Good, now let's see how long it takes to cool her off, and how fast she gets back.'

He took a few minutes to set up a program for the bound woman, and after he was done he ran over it again to be sure he didn't miss anything.

\------------------------------------------------

Thrust speed: normal/variable

Edging mode: active

Orgasm during the cycle: no

Orgasm at cycle end: at user discretion

Max peak: 99.9999

Min peak: 0

Current peak: 36

Time in the cycle: 0.00 minutes

Time remaining: unknown

Time to reach the peak: none specified

Starting speed: slow

Cycle start: at current peak 00

Cycle end: after max peak maintained for 20 minutes

\---------------------------------------------------

'Looks good.'

With that done he turned the orb so he could read it from the side of the table, took a stool out of a corner and sat down near the girls head, casually leaning against the wall.

Gabrielle's sex fogged mind was slowly returning to normal, and as her breathing slowed down, she wondered if it was finally over.

Now that her mind was no longer assaulted by the constant desire to cum, or distracted by the fact that it never allowed her to, she began to assess her situation and see if she could escape somehow.

'Ok Gabrielle, you can do this. I have been restrained before, and I always got out. This should be no different.'

Because of her predicament she never noticed Mouse enter the room, nor was she aware of the things he did. And obviously, she didn't see him sit next to her, now looking at her with interest at the mentioning of her name.

Her restrains however turned out to be both secure and impossible to release without help. The leather straps held her legs slightly open, to allow that accursed device easy entrance. Her torso was secured in three places, one just under her belly, a second under her breasts, and the third just at the top of them, keeping her firmly in place to the tabletop. Her arms where each secured like her legs, again slightly apart, so what little she could move her fingers was never enough to reach any of the belts. Only her head was left free, but with the blindfold over her eyes, that freedom did her little good.

Her attempts to break free was cut short when suddenly the machine started up again, and she slowly felt the artificial thing invade her again.

Mouse watched on in amusement as the now identified Gabrielle futilely tried to break free. He looked up when the orb gave a quick flash to indicate the start of a new cycle. His smile grew when he saw her peak level was at 00.0000 glad to see that the added digits meant that the device accepted his command and would try to follow it.

Besides that, the only other info on it was a clock that showed the cycle time, and the current speed, it read: slow.

'Let the game begin. If you thought that last time was bad, then you're in for a harsh wakeup call. I think soon you're going to beg me to allow you that orgasm.'

At the 30 mark, the device increased it's speed to its normal rate, and mouse was pleased to see that the girl was already showing signs of arousal.

At 40 she started to moan and twitch slightly in response to the steady movement between her legs.

At 60 it increased in speed again and she gave a startled yelp.

After a little over four minutes, the orb showed 83 and it slowed down a bit as the machine moved to its second-order: edging her to the peak of 99.9999 and sure enough the numbers behind the point started to increase as well.

Gabrielle meanwhile was again helpless to resist, and she again felt herself approach orgasm.

'How long are they going to do this to me, I'm about ready to do anything to stop this.'

As expected the machine slowed down the more she came to the point of release. But unlike before, when she thought it would stop and leave her at that edge, she felt herself getting closer than she thought possible.

Her body tensed in anticipation for what normally would happen, and Gabrielle felt as if she could cum from the slightest touch, but still, nothing happened.

'What?'

Further thoughts were erased as the sensations increased ever so slightly, getting her just a small step closer to her release, but still not enough to tip her over. Again it increased, and somehow she still came closer to cumming, but it was still not enough.

She vaguely heard someone scream and beg, unknown that it was her, pleading to whatever god listened, trying anything to get her orgasm.

Mouse watched in fascination as Gabrielle started to scream and beg for it to end. This was what he lived for. To build these machines and watch people experience things they could never believe possible. A glance at the orb showed him something he rarely saw these days: 99.9997. Suddenly, the machine made a subtle twitch and the number increased to 99.9999.

He did it, he finally had somebody at that ultimate edge between cumming and not cumming. He truly believed that the slightest touch could send her over. he watched on in marvel as the machine worked its magic, and kept Gabrielle at that nightmarish point.

Gabrielle was beyond coherent thought, her body was as tensed as her bonds allowed, and she was aware that every part of her being was prepared to join her in her release. She felt her nipples were hard like never before and they were tingling in anticipation as if they were trying to get the needed friction from the air around her. Her clit throbbed in unfulfilled need and it was almost too painful to bear. Her voice had eventually given up on her and now all she could do was wail in agony as the machine carefully alternated his assault to keep her at that edge.

She clenched her pussy in an attempt to get that last bit of friction, but the device merely slowed itself down to compensate. She started to make fucking motions to increase its depth, but it just reduced its thrusts by a tiny fraction. If only she could touch herself, just one touch should be enough. But it was not to be, her restraints held her firmly in place, and there was nobody in the room that could help her.

'Need to cum, please just a tiny bit more, I need it.'

occasionally she would attempt to take that last step, but the machine was always there to prevent her release. Gabrielle was now convinced that those denied orgasms were not the worst that could happen to her. This was infinitely more agonizing. constantly kept at the absolute peak, Gabrielle could almost see her orgasm, so delirious had she become.

Mouse was in a happy place. His earlier troubles long forgotten at the discovery of this wonderful woman.

As he looked at the timer he saw that by now 7 minutes had passed.

'Thirteen minutes left. If she is still sane after this, then I will make sure she will serve me, such a fine woman is wasted in the hands of those cultists.'

He got to his feet and walked to the door where he picked up a slate and wrote down a request for some food and drinks. After all, if she survived that she surely deserved some breakfast.

Leaving the slate outside for some servants to take care of, he returned to the stool and sat down, fully intend on enjoying watching Gabrielle moan, trash, beg, or scream in his creation.

Still at that razor's edge, still denied that final step, still at the mercy of a thing that could not, and would not respond to her wishes.

'Only eleven more minutes.'


	9. Xena's troubles increase

The slimy body slowly expanded its form down between Xena's legs. After some time it covered her asshole completely and when it had firmly attached itself to the skin around her rear entrance it formed a thin but strong appendage.

Xena was too overwhelmed by the sensations to notice the creature expanding. But even in her lust-filled state, she felt the sudden poking against her asshole.

'Wait, stop it. You can't.'

The rest of her words were cut short when the creature slowly but steadily started to push the tentacle inside. Xena's sounds where equal part anger, fear, and arousal, as the parasite continued to lengthen the tentacle. She slowly felt her ass fill up. Fed by her own juices the tentacle grew in size and length until it was thick enough that she felt it move against the thin membrane of flesh between her pussy and her ass.

For a moment nothing happened, but suddenly the tentacle filling her pussy started to thin. It began at the tip and moved down to the edge of her pussy. When it was done the tentacle was thin enough that she no longer felt it inside of her. It waited a few seconds before it expanded once again. This time it moved in the opposite direction, it started just outside her pussy and moved up to the tip.

With a shock, Xena realised that it was mimicking a cock moving in and out of her. That thing was fucking her. It expanded to the point that it was just beyond what she could take, so she was completely filled. The countless tiny tentacles that covered the appendage continued to move. So she was not only fucked by the biggest cock she ever had, but the inside of her vagina was also constantly stimulated, and it was making Xena incredibly horny. Just when she was getting used to what was the fucking of her life the tentacle in her ass started to copy the actions of the one in her pussy.

The dual movement proved too much for Xena as the sensations finally overwhelmed her. A few minutes was all it took. And Xena was now moaning and panting in pre-orgasmic bliss. Time slowly dragged on as the parasite continued to fuck Xena, constantly altering it's speed and rhythm so she could not get used to it. But always making sure that she was in the right place to produce the liquid it needed; just beyond the point that her body started to climax, but not so far that it would actually trigger the release.

The creature knew that Xena was reaching her limits. With her mouth and nose currently out of reach, there was only a small amount of body and mind-altering substance it could apply. When it was done forming around her pussy and ass it would expand towards her face. Those breasts looked enticing and sensitive, but it needed a direct way to inject its special toxin.

After a few more minutes it had absorbed enough of Xena's fluids that it could complete its form on this part of her body. The creature now resembled black panties, one that clung tightly to her groin, and completely covered her pussy and ass. Now that Xena was unable to remove it, even IF she was able to use her hands, it decided that its captive had earned a reprieve.

It stopped sucking on Xena's clit and a tiny tentacle grew on the inside, just above her sensitive nub. It gently curled around it and started to stroke and squeeze. Slowly and skillfully it worked Xena closer and closer to the limit of what she could take. Eventually, it decided that she had enough, and prepared the finishing move.

Xena laid helpless on the table, arms bound above her head, legs spread apart and tied to the table legs. And some kind of slime creature giving her the fucking of a lifetime. She moaned, panted, and screamed at the creature to either stop or continue what it was doing. She was in a hellish state of pleasure. Her body was at the point that she knew her orgasm was inevitable if it would only just give a bit more. But it didn't, the new attention it was giving her clit was beyond anything she had ever experienced, and she was slowly, expertly guided closer to the edge.

Seconds turned to minutes as the parasite continued its assault. The constantly changing patterns of the fucking made sure she never got used to the situation. And that, combined with a slowly growing need to cum, finally broke the warrior princes.

'Please. Enough already. Just let me cum, I need it so badly.'

She was ashamed of herself. She was a proud strong woman who could stand on equal ground to any men. Yet here she was, being fucked like a common whore, and she was begging for release. The creature remained indifferent to her pleas, and continued to relentlessly fuck Xena, all the while absorbing the fluids that leaked from her cunt.

Without warning the tentacles inside her pussy and ass, as well as the tiny one around her clit, started to vibrate softly. The result was a long-drawn-out wail of ecstasy as Xena was pushed a fraction closer to orgasm. Her body rose from the table with what little movement she had in her bonds. Her muscles tense, and her hips gyrating in rhythm to the actions of the two tentacles inside her. Again she stayed like this as the parasite continued to play with her, learn what brought her pleasure, and drank her juices. Just when Xena thought she would go mad the creature changed again. The tentacles inside her cunt and ass expanded once again, and the little tentacle around her clit increased the strength with which it squeezed just a fraction.

Xena was now right at the edge, she feared that even the simplest touch would be enough to send her over. She stayed like that for a few agonizing seconds until suddenly everything stopped. The tentacles never left or reduced their size, they simply stopped doing what they were doing. Xena was beyond herself right now. She was kept at the edge for so long, and now she was denied her release.

'NOOO. Don't stop, please. I need it. I'll go crazy if I don't cum. Please, pleaaaaaAAAAH.'

Xena's pleas for more were answered when the creature resumed its actions. Again Xena was brought to the edge, and kept there, waiting, wanting, needing. Denied for so long, the need to orgasm was all Xena could think about. Out of nowhere the tiny tentacle attacking her clit gave a particularly hard squeeze. That was the last bit for Xena and she finally came.

Her world exploded in an overwhelming surge of ecstasy. Her body shook as the orgasm ripped through her. Her muscles where taut, straining the ropes holding her in place. Her mouth was open in a perfect 'O' shape. Her eyes were rolled back. Xena herself was drowning in pleasure. The moment the creature triggered her orgasm all the energy and desire that was kept inside her was released in one single, powerful moment of pure bliss. The strength of her orgasm was so high that she actually squirted. She felt a large stream of fluids being ejected from her pussy. The parasite had her cunt sealed up perfectly, so without any other way to go, her juice backed up into her pussy, filling her already full cunt even more. No longer aware of the world around her, all Xena could think about right now was the wonderful feeling of finally cumming. Basking in the afterglow of the single most powerful orgasm she ever had, Xena vaguely heard and felt the tentacle suck up the copious amount of liquid trapped in her pussy.

A few minutes past as Xena simply laid on the table, too exhausted to do anything else, slowly she was coming down from her intense orgasm. The parasite had finished sucking up the juices released by her orgasm and started to work on Xena's pussy once more.

'What? A-again? Oh, gods no. not like this.'

Like before the tentacles started to simulate fucking, while the little one picked up its assault on her now oversensitive clit. Ignoring the objections from its host, it started to expand a thick tentacle upward across her stomach. Now that it had such a good meal it had enough energy to move on. The only question that remained was where to.

The breasts?

Or the face?

Both where equally enticing


End file.
